


What the Prince Wants, He Gets

by annilol



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Jealous Roman, Multi, Nuh uh, a lot of prinxiety, and there is no guarentee that im going to update regularly, but no actual sex in story, im not completely sure what im doing, maybe implied sex, these chapters will be short, this is a first for me, will stay innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annilol/pseuds/annilol
Summary: So you know how Roman didn't exactly like Virgil at the beginning. Perhaps this behind the scenes, in the MindPalace, action will explain why.





	What the Prince Wants, He Gets

Being the last one wasn't fun. You're like the runt, or the annoying little brother. The annoying little brother that no one needs, because they already have brothers. Plenty of them.  _Two_  was enough. The didn't need  _three._ They didn't  _want_ three. Besides, this new kid didn't seem the most... upbeat, so to speak. The three sides looked at him, and he nervously pulled his hoodie tighter around his small body. They kind of pitied him. No. They really pitied him. No one else wanted him, not even the Dark Sides. And it's not like he could leave. He was stuck there, with them. For God knows how long. There was only one option, and that was by default. Everyone else refused to take him. If necessary, they would toss him out the second story window. The new Side looked up at the three, and tensed up. He was scared. He didn't want to be tossed out the second story window. The three looked at each other and nodded. 

A man wearing a blue polo with a light gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders came closer to the nervous Side and patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the gang, Kiddo! The name's Morality, but you can just call me Dad." Morality gave the first (and the warmest) welcome.

Morality gave a cute smile to the kid and stepped away, letting another come into view. The other pushed up his glasses and held out his hand for a handshake. The nervous Side gingerly took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. Logic."

Logic let the last this place to introduce himself. A man wearing a bright red sash knelt down and gently took his hand in his own. 

"A lovely meeting, Anxiety. You can call me Creativity, or the Fanciful Side, or you can just call me..." he placed a kissed on Anxiety's knuckle, ".. Prince."

Anxiety's face flushed bright red and pulled his hand away. "I.. I think I'll just call you Creativity." He stammered and stuttered at what Creativity had done. How can someone be that flirtatious to someone they had just met? Pri- Creativity pouted and muttered under his breath, "I see how it is."

 

The four of them stayed awkwardly in the Common Room. Morality and Anxiety sat on opposite ends of the couch, Creativity was sprawled across a love seat and Logic paced around the room. Anxiety could tell Logic was thinking about what to do with the current situation. Everyone was thinking  _'What do we do about this?'_    But you have to expect Logic to be thinking  **more**. It's what he does. He's the thinker. 

"You must have a lot of questions," Logic glanced at anxiety as he spoke, "Where do you want to start?"

Anxiety thought for a moment.  _'Where_ do  _I want to start?'_ He wasn't exactly sure. Might as well start with the basics. 

"Uhm. Where exactly are we?" He asked, looking at the others. 

"We're home. This is our home," Logic gestured towards Morality and Creativity, then finally towards Anxiety, "and now it's your home, too. See, we live in the MindScape of Thomas' mind." Anxiety thought about Thomas. He guessed that makes sense. "We-" Logic got interrupted by Anxiety.

"But, what exactly  _are_ we?" He was confused about this whole situation. He didn't know what he was.

Morality chimed in, "We are aspects of Thomas' personality. It's all in our names, Kiddo."

"We are his Sides," Creativity said dramatically, "We help him solve his problems and dilemmas. All of his troubles, we help solve. His overthinking, his personal problems, decisions."

"We solve these things mostly by reasoning, but things have gotten a little... out of hand before." Logic butt in, "But Princey is right, we do help Thomas with all of his problems."

Anxiety got a little sidetracked by that. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he turned to Creativity, "You actually go by Prince? For real?" He found it hard to believe.

"Well, yeah," Prince shrugged, "I thought you got that?"

"I.. uh. I guess I didn't. I think I'll stick with Creativity for now though." He sunk back down to the couch and crossed his arms. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Logic cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Any other questions?"

Anxiety bounced his leg. A nervous habit. "Yeah, actually. Uh... why exactly did you guys take me in? I'm not the most... bright Side out there. You all are basically Honey Nut Cheerios and Honey Bunches of Oats." The three stayed silent. ' _God,'_ Anxiety thought, ' _I already fucked this up.'_ His leg was bouncing even more intensely and he started fidgeting with his sleeve. Morality turned to him and lightly placed his hand on Anxiety's knee, trying to calm him down. 

"Hey, hey, Anxiety, calm down okay? Nothing's wrong, we just had to think of how to word it, okay Kiddo?" Anxiety looked down and nodded slightly. "We knew none of the other Sides would take you in. Also. They're not the best influences. We wanted to keep you safe." Morality squeezed Anxiety's knee and let go. Anxiety's leg stopped shaking and he calmed down a little. He looked to the others for affirmation. Logic nodded and gave a slight smile and Creativity gave a lazy thumbs up from the love seat. 


End file.
